Power transistors are commonly used to control high voltages to a load. For example, the power transistor is positioned between a high voltage energy source and a load. The power transistor is biased alternately ON and OFF to control the flow of energy to the load. Thus the power transistor is biased ON to pass a high voltage, then OFF to block the high voltage. Since the switching time may relatively small, the DV/DT may relatively high. This high level of DV/DT causes severe stress on the switch input (the gate to source), which can cause false ON states and ringing effects that is due to the parasitic gate to drain capacitance.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.